galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Coach's Pet
Coach's Pet is the seventh episode of Galactik Football. Summary The tensions among the Snow Kids are making themselves felt: Micro-Ice is trying to get closer to Mei, but she has only one thing on her mind: becoming an attacker. As for Rocket, his teammates treat him with skepticism because they suspect that he had an easier time making it onto the team than they did. Worse yet, the Snow Kids have to deal with these awkward situations as they play the Rykers, one of the toughest teams in Galactik Football, which is known for its infamous metal yell… Plot The episode opens with the Snow Kids flying towards Unadar, the home of The Rykers. On the ship, Micro-Ice is create a home documentary about each of the players with Tia filming. Micro Ice makes his way around each of the players with a brief description of them but stops however when he see's Mei, after she refuses comment, he tells Tia that he's bored and doesn't want to do the documentary anymore and sits down before attempting to watch her by peeking over a holographic newspaper. In the cockpit, Clamp is thinking about Bleylock's blackmail, he is brought to back to reality by Aarch asking about his health. Clamp quickly occupies himself by beginning the landing proceedure of the ship. As the ship descends onto Unadar, the players question whether they are on the right planet as they observe the landcape made up of a thick smog with factories. The ship lands and the players step onto Unadar, Dame Simbai goes around giving the team oxygen masks while Clamp explains that the smog is not dangerous to short term visitors. At the hotel, Thran is busy trying to tune a holo-television to watch the Rykers Channels while Micro-Ice attempts to deliver a parcel to Mei, only to have the door slammed in his face. He returns just as Thran fixes the television, Rocket arrives to give the team points on the Rykers, however the team are more interested about the program on Kernor, the Rykers Goalkeeper, considered one of the best players in the Galaxy. The team turn in for the night, Micro-Ice then wakes up D'Jok and the two discuss Micro-Ice's infactuation with Mei, D'Jok tells him to play a good game against the Rykers and Mei is sure to notice him. In another room, Mei is thinking sadly about their last team meeting when Aarch told her that his final decision was for her to remain on defence with Thran. The scene switches to a press conference when a reporter reveals to the other members of the team that Rocket is Aarch's nephew, the team becomes stirred at this. Aarch then tells the press that Rockets relations with him has nothing to do with him being captain, Rocket earned the position. Rocket himself however is upset that his secret had been revealed. In the stadium, the team is preparing for their match against the Rykers, Callie gives the pre-match introduction for the match as the teams make their way onto the field. The Rykers give their pre-game dance performance and display the power of their flux, The Metal Scream. The game begins and Tia immediatly goes for a shot with The Breath however she is shot down by the Rykers Flux. The ranks are quickly broken as a Ryker shoots from 40 metres, Ahito misses the shot but the goal is saved by Thran at the last second. Micro-Ice gains possession however he attempts to impress Mei by perfoming ball tricks which leads to the Rykers stealling the ball and scoring. Mei manages to steal the ball and pass to Micro-Ice again who again tries to impress her to no avail. Mei then takes the ball from Micro-Ice and shoots only for Kernor to stop it at the last second. Kernor throws the ball back in and without Mei to help on defence, the Rykers score again. Rocket tries to give the team advice however he is rejected by D'Jok and Micro-Ice who both refer to his linage to Aarch. In the locker room, Aarch angrily lectures the team about their lack of teamwork and urges them to play as a team else they will be thrown from the competition without difficulty. The players return to the pitch for the second half and the Snow Kids begin to act like a team and D'Jok is about to use the Breath to score when Kernor runs out of goal and harshly tackles him stopping the goal and causing the medical root to take an injured D'Jok from the pitch. Dame Simbai announces that he is a little shaken up but not hurt. Play continues and as a Ryker approches the goal, Mei fouls her causing a penalty to be given to the Rykers. Micro-Ice, frustrated at the robot referee's decision, argues and gets himself temporarily removed from play with Mei. Kernor takes the penalty, Ahito blockd but then Kernor taps the ball back into the goal, scoring. Play continues and the Rykers manage to score three more times and eventually win the game 5-0. The Snow Kids silently leave Unadar, in the ship as they fly away from the planet, Rocket blames himself stating that the confidence in players dropped because the team thought that he was Aarch's Golden Boy. The ship lands on Akillian and Aarch tells the team to meet him in the debriefing room, when they assemble and are about to begin Tia points out that Rocket wasn't with them. The scene switches to Rocket running away on his snow mobile and the episode closes. Episode Notes *Snow Kids learn about Rocket being Aarch's nephew. *Snow Kids lose to The Rykers 5-0. *Rocket leaves the team. Category:Episodes